The Saiyan Savior
by MaouSamaGarrett
Summary: Gohan is transported to the world of Sekirei after the fatal fight between Majin Buu. Now in the world of Sekirei unable to get home Gohan realizes his new duty is to save Sekirei from a crazy mad man while picking up a flock of his own Sekirei along the way. Will he be able to succeed where he failed before, and save the ones he loves?
1. Chapter 1:Boy Meets Girl

**DBZ/Sekirei: "The Saiyan Savior"**

Chapter 1 "Boy meets Girl"

….

 **Setting**

Gohan is currently fighting Majin Buu

….

"What can I do his skin just absorbs everything!" Gohan yells, his voice shaky and for the first time since his battle with Cell, laced with fear…

"Hahaha you a big pest, you leave!" Buu says this while peering into my soul with a gaze of pure killing intent. It is at this moment his energy signal shoots up and his gloved hands form a ki blast that is at this point un dodgeable.

'No…' Please I can't let everyone down again this can't be happening its Cell all over again.

The energy is then released and is coming straight for me at a speed and force that makes me freeze like a deer in headlights with no escape.

'Mom...Goten...Father...I'm sorry I failed' The mental image of my family is the last thing I see before darkness takes it over.

'Shinto Teito Tokyo'

Gohan's now unconscious body is then seen shooting out of the sky above the city coming in at alarming speed and crashing into a nearby ditch beside a back road to be seen by a certain flustered sekirei driving by on a motorcycle.

"Oh man this is weird by my calculations only ashikabi can make me like this not some normal space debris….I got time to kill anyway before Miya's dinner gets cold so what the heck." Said Matsu before hopping off her bike with gadgets of self defense in the carrier bags as she makes her way over to the crater."What the heck i-it's a-a boy!" The red haired sekirei says as she races to the boy that is lying at the very bottom of the still smoking crater, who then begins to stir.

"Owww I-I'm alive…" Gohan then looks up and sees a young girl around his age with long red hair that is braided, staring back at him with eyes of complete shock, she then bends down to get a better look at his injuries.

"W-Who are you I don't ever remember a sekirei with your specification ever being put into the database?" Matsu asks trying to get to the bottom of the current situation.

"Seki-What? Neverheard of it...Where am I?" Gohan says as he sits up slowly and painfully to get a better look at his surroundings.

"Sekirei silly, and were in Shinto Teito Tokyo."Matsu says this as she adjusts her glasses to get a good look at the young man who she realizes is a total hunk.'Oh my god hows my hair do I look good and...M-My heart it won't slow down and he's so damn hotttt!'

"Hmm that's weird…" Gohan then tries to sense his friends but finds out their signatures are completely gone, along with Buu's.'I must of ended up in some sort of alternate dimension I thought it was only Fiction but I guess it really is true, My Ki hasn't changed at all and by the other power signatures in this world i'm by far way stronger then them.'

Gohan then looks down to the girl that found him, at this moment their gazes finally meet.'W-Why is my ki acting all funky i'm getting a really funny feeling right now.'

"U-Ummm what's your name?" The girl then asks while twiddling with her fingers.

"Its Gohan and you are?"

"M-Matsu Sekirei number 2 nice to meet you Gohan!" Matsu then extends her hand in which Gohan takes and shakes in return.

"Likewise sorry about the crater I must of hit pretty hard huh? Hehe." Gohan then flashes one of his famous son smiles.

"G-Gohan you're all bruised up and your clothes are a mess c-can I atleast give you a place to rest for a bit and maybe we can get to know eachother better, kukuku." Matsu says this with a very bright glare in her glasses as she hops back on her bike.

"Sure I guess that's ok at least until I figure out what's going on thanks Matsu!"He says this while hopping on to the now idling bike.

Before his mind could even muster another thought Matsu with him on the back speeds of like a rocket towards the city.

As they are going towards their destination Gohan feels multiple power levels nothing compared to him, but drastically larger than the people of the city. His thoughts are then cut off as they slow down and turn into an old timey inn and park in the back. What he does notice is that the largest power level of the others resides inside.

"Follow me Gohan we have to be really quiet though the landlady can be kind of sca-"Matsu couldn't finish as a lavender haired woman then emerges from the door and a large mask appears right behind her.

"Oh Matsu your back how wonderful i'm so glad you're ok." She then glances over to me."Oh and you couldn't contain yourself so you ripped his clothes off even before taking him inside...Oh how rude of me i'm Asama Miya i'm the landlady of Izumo Inn but you can call me Miya."

"Nice to meet you Miya I'm Gohan." He then bows to what he now knows is the strong power level he previously felt.

"Oh my what a gentleman well please make yourself at home and Matsu...Perverted acts are forbidden remember?"

"Y-Yes Miya no problem over here come on Gohan let's go!" Matsu then grabs his hand and leads him towards the top of the stairs at a wall, that then emerges to a room full of computers, and technology, which then shuts behind them as they enter.

"Wow Matsu you must really be smart to have all this equipment I'm impressed!" Gohan says this while staring in awe of the room, which his mind then flashes back to his good friend Bulma and how she would have a hay day in a room like this.

"Oh thanks Gohan could you lie down on the table over there I just need to run a few tests to see what you are...And don't try to deny it I mean obviously you're not human i'm not the Smartest Sekirei in the world for nothing." She says this with a prideful smile while she pats the examination table for him to lay down.

"Well I guess you got me there hehe, but if you knew what I was you probably wouldn't be acting so calm, and to be honest I just wanna rest I've had a really rough day, but more importantly I can't begin to express my gratitude for you doing all this for me even though we just met you really are a lifesaver!" Gohan says this with the signature Son grin while he scratches his head not really knowing what else to say.

'My body is so hot and has been ever since I've met Gohan h-he has to be my ashikabi I'm going to go crazy if I don't wing him!' Matsu says this as she then approaches Gohan with a now cherry red face.

"Matsu is something wrong you look a little ill?" Gohan asks as he then places a hand on her shoulder.

"Gohan I-I know this is sudden b-but my body has been so hot ever since I met you and my heart has been telling me what to do….So for now and forever ashikabi-sama please be mine…" Matsu then stands on her tippy toes kissing the dumbfounded Saiyan for all he's worth making him stumble backwards into the ground as a pair of golden wings emerge from the now winged sekireis back.

"Wisdom of my pledge, bestow the teachings of the world, to my Ashikabi!" Matsu says this as she then resurfaces for air with a still very present thread of saliva connecting the two.

"Mom please...Don't kill me…"


	2. Chapter 2:Ashi-What?

**DBZ/Sekirei: "The Saiyan Savior"**

Chapter 2 "Ashi-What?"

….

 **Setting**

Gohan has just winged Matsu

….

"MARRIED!?" Gohan shouts at the top of his lungs.'This can't be happening I can already feel moms fryingpan and i'm not even in the same universe!'

"I-Im sorry ashikabi-sama is this...Not okay?" Matsu says this as her gaze now is directed at the floor.

"I-I mean I really don't know! You're the most beautiful girl i've ever seen but...I've never even had a girlfriend before!" The young saiyan says as he then stands up and backs away until his back is now hitting the wall for the second time that day.

"Gohan I've never had a boyfriend either but...I've read plenty of books and novels about it, so let's try to 'experiment' a little more with these ideas over on the table." Matsu says this as she then lays up on the table exposing some of her cleavage but was sorely interrupted as all the monitors then turned on to show a weirdly dressed man with glasses staring back at them.

"Hello new players I am Chairman Minaka of MBI but you probably already knew that!" His gaze then turns into a very serious one as he stares over at Matsu."Matsu before you even ask yes we knew where you were...It's not that hard to track all that technology back to you I mean...Just look at it all haha but don't worry your secrets safe with me...For now."His gaze then falls on Gohan.

"And you must be the lucky ashikabi of #2 huh? What's your name?"

"Its Gohan and what do you want with Matsu I can tell you are concealing something!"

"Bravo young man I don't want anything to do with her but, it's want I want to do with all the Sekirei!" He then stands up looks out the window of what must be a skyscraper in the city we reside in."You are now a player in the Sekirei plan my young lad...A plan in which 108 of said Sekirei shall fight to the death to stay with their Ashikabi at all costs even if it means...Death." He then looks back into the camera directly at Gohan and their gazes lock.

"Well MInaka that is not gonna happen...Because while i'm around nobody will be killed in this ridiculous plan." As Gohan says this is eyes turn teal for a mere second with the visions, of his family coming back to him.

'As long as I'm here nobody will succumb to this plan you can count on it...This time i'm not gonna let innocent people die because of me!' Gohan says to himself before lowering his hands back to his sides.

"Well then Gohan...We shall see about that...Good luck."And with this the screens with Minaka's face on it then shut off and leave a silence within the room.

"G-Gohan do you really mean that?"The completely shocked red haired sekirei asks.

"Of course I do this plan is outrageous and i'm not gonna let you or anyone else get killed over some madman's game." The saiyan says switching back to his normal cheerful demeanor completely melting his first sekireis heart.

"I'm so glad you're my ashikabi because...I've completely fallen for you Ashikabi-sama!" Matsu says this while she flings herself towards Gohan smashing her lips against his which to Gohan's surprise he begins to wrap his arms around the slender waist of a now flustered Matsu not knowing why but just the pull towards her was just too strong at this point to not notice.

"Oh my Matsu-san...This kind of behavior just won't do…"The now intertwined 'couple' then look up to see Miya standing over them with an object that is all too familiar to Gohan a ladle.

'Oh sweet Dende just make it as painless ass possible.'

WHACK WHACK

"Now Gohan I know you need a bath and some new clothes...The bath is down the hall to the left so please go relax."As she says this Gohan then pries himself from Matsu and makes his way down to the bath.

 **With Miya and Matsu.**

"So Matsu he is your ashikabi I never thought a pervert like you, could get such a pure heart like him as you destined one." Miya says this with sort of a snicker and playful attitude to her younger sister.

"Yea i'm very lucky Gohan is my ashikabi he's funny, kind, and very determined to do the right thing...He even said he was against the sekirei plan and through our bound I can tell he is very strong but the thing is his life force doesn't feel completely human and the circumstances I met him are by far not ordinary to say the least."

Miya's interest is then peaked at this as she sits down to talk with her sister while her new found love and ashikabi is in the bath.

 **Back With Gohan**

"Ahhh man this day is so crazy." Gohan thinks as the steam fills the bath room.

'I wonder how everyone is doing...Hopefully they found a way to beat Buu...Because I could never forgive myself if something happened…"As Gohan's thoughts run through his head his energy starts to rise and sparks start to shoot and travel throughout the room.

'If only I was stronger damnit! I didn't expect for Buu to hatch and be that strong If only I would of trained more I could of done something!' As these thoughts raced through his head something did catch his eye and that was the energy signal that was right outside the door and appeared to be entering the bathroom he was already occupying.

"Sorry it's occ-" Gohan couldn't finish his sentence as standing there with a look of shock and embarrassment on her face was a girl with a pony tail out to the side and probably the biggest boobs he's ever seen I mean he's a guy he cant help to look.

"Wh-Wh-Who are you!" The girl yells at the top of her lungs.

"I'm Gohan Matsus friend, sorry I didn't see anything!" Gohan then shuts his eyes as the girl then flees and her energy signals is running through the house.

 **With Uzume**

'Oh god! Oh God! Oh God! Why of all the times I go into the bath the one day I began to feel funny is the day some really cute guy just happens to be in the bathroom and of all things why the hell am I running away like a schoolgirl!'

Matsu then emerges from her room and glances over to see the fleeing Uzume running towards her room. "Uzume what's wrong sis?"

"Well the fact that i'm reacting to some random hot guy in our bathroom might have something to do with it, you know I don't act like this!" Uzume says as she slams her door shut and goes completely quiet.

'Well this just got a whole lot more interesting kukuku…'


	3. Chapter 3:They Were Wrong

**DBZ/Sekirei: "The Saiyan Savior"**

Chapter 3 "They Were Wrong."

….

 **Setting**

Gohan has just encountered Uzume

….

'Who was that I wounder?' Gohan literally passed out from embarrassment and fatiguefor about a good hour, but still the Super Saiyan was exhausted I mean not to mention fighting Buu and then losing his friends, not to death necessarily but even back home if they died he could still see and talk to them in other world but now...He was all alone nobody to joke with like Krillin, nobody to look up to like Piccolo, and nobody to love and fight for like his family...But something still bothered him, and that was Matsu and surprisingly the mystery girl as well, it may not of been long but his ki fluctuated just like his heart did when he saw those two girls, even Piccolo's training and the countless times he would yell 'DODGE!' wasn't enough for him to dodge the feelings he was beginning to have.

"Miya did say I could rest anyway so I guess i'm crashing here.." Gohan says this as he passes by a nearby window and glances out to the back yard that oddly mirrors some sort of sparring or training area.

'Hmm I guess while i'm here I can train,and blow off some steam,...Man...I sound so much like Vegeta right now it's scary.'

As Gohan locates the nearest room with no ki signature he quietly slides in and and pretty much dives into the futon usually how he does his food, and sleep doesn't take long and it hits him fast and hard.

 **Gohans Dream**

"H-He's finally ready to face him."Krillin says while looking on at his lifelong friend in the battle of his life.

"Kaaaaaa-meeeeeee-haaaaa-meeee…"

"Ahhh now that's more like it!" Cell the ever so confident Bio Android fully re energized and stronger than ever says to nobody in particular as he stares across at a foe he's never wanted to kill so badly."Hahaha….Arhhhhh" Cells power only continues to skyrocket as he gathers the last bit of energy for the final battle between him and Gohan.

"Meeeeeee!" Gohan with what little energy he has left takes aim at the Bio Android.

"Now!You!Die!" Cells releases every bit of energy gathered and fires at Gohan with what he knows will finally end this fight and bring 's dream come true.

"HAAAAAA!"Gohan releases his father's favorite technique the Kame-hame-ha and shoots it directly at Cell. As the energy beams collide Gohan's power slowly trickles away until he is completely running off fumes and the battle becomes more one sided as Cell pushes him back sending debris everywhere.

"Come on Gohan, Is that all you've got, because Vegeta put up a better fight than this and I merely slapped him." Cell then releases more energy into the blast pushing Gohan all the way back down to mere feet of his own blast being completely diminished.

"I….Won't lose...I can't…"Gohan's vision starts to get hazy as the heat and power of what is going on is almost too much for him.

"Well Gohan you did it again you let everyone down...And here I thought I finally had a challenge now watch as I turn you and your pathetic planet, along with your friends INTO DUST!" Cell now completely overtakes Gohan with his blast engulfing him in brightness and everything around him disappearing turning to white.

"Ashikabi-sama..."

"Ashikabi-sama…" The voice calls out to Gohan with a lounging a sort of...Yearning...As it does this what he recognizes as the brightness of Cell's attack starts to move and open up unveiling a woman encased inside, slowly reaching out and encasing Gohan within her shell her arms now wrapped around Gohan like the Earth would cease to exist if she let him go.

"Its okay Im here now Ashikabi-sama...You no longer have to shoulder this burden of...Loss...Any longer because I will help you shoulder it, no matter how heavy it may be…My destined one..."

 **End of Dream**

Gohan awoke in oddly enough a very peaceful way after the dream he was having you would think not...But the woman who engulfed him and surrounded him in love and acceptance towards the end left a very warm feeling within him.

'That woman...Seemed awfully familiar.' Gohan's thoughts are then interrupted by a certain sleeping chestnut haired girl who is currently in his futon...Naked…

'Oh My god...Oh my god...Oh my god...Okay calm down Gohan just don't look at her-...They're HUGE! They have to be the size of DragonBa-'

"Hmmmmm..." Gohan's thoughts are then interrupted as the now awake Sekirei sits up and stares right at him.

"Ahhhhh Ashikabi-sama..." The girl then leans forward and plants her lips right on top of his catching the young saiyan completely off guard as the all too familiar set of wings this time white emerge from her back. "By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled."This is when the girl finally realizes what has happened and to which her face goes completely red.

"Please before you freak out I already know about sekirei...I'm already Matsus Ashi-Thing so don't be scared." Gohan with all the strength he can muster spits these words out and the girl slowly begins to calm down.

"Ahhh thank goodness, I didn't think when Miya said she wouldn't buy Matsu another computer monitor because she's always cooped up in her room 24/7 doing 'pervy' things she would actually leave and go get it herself...Let alone find her Ashikabi…"The girl says with a snicker.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name...Considering you ran off yesterday haha…"The girl visibly blushes at this and scratches the back of her head flashing a smile which, is all too familiar to him.

"Yea sorry about that hehe...But anyway my names Uzume Sekirei #10 the Veil Sekirei."Its is at this moment Gohan realizes just who this girl was.

"Y-You're the girl from my dream with the veils…"

"Yea sorry about invading your privacy I felt your distress and pain...B-But don't worry I didn't see anything I could just feel it...And somehow I ended up here, I don't really know how I'm naked though to be honest." Uzume then looks down at herself and pulls up the blankets to cover herself, I mean even she can succumb to embarrassment, especially in front of her love.

"I'm Gohan nice to meet ya! And you can go back to sleep if ya want I'm going outside for a bit to get some fresh air." Gohan says this as he stands up and puts on his spare purple Gi from a capsule his mom gave him before he left her for the tournament matches 'Now Gohan I know all your clothes will get dirty out there fighting so save it for later now...Bring mama home the zeni!'

"Ahhh Ok Gohan i'm not really a morning person anyway but later on today we will get to know eachother, A lot better~." Uzume says the last part with a hint of red on her cheeks and a smile even Matsu would be proud of.

"Mhmmm ok? Rest well Uzume." This is when Gohan takes his opportunity to slip out of the room and make his way outside, but before that he stops and peeks into Matsu's room to see that she is passed out with papers and calculators of all sorts all around her with what must of been one heck of a math problem on the board. After what seems like hours Gohan pulls finally away from the door and swiftly goes outside.

'C'mon Gohan who are you Roshi? You can't just watch her sleep' Why am I feeling this way? Is this...No' This is when Gohan's mind comes to a sudden halt and everything switches to training mode.'If this is what I think it is...This Feeling...Then i'll be damned if something happens to those girls.'

"Ok Let's do this…" The young Saiyan then Sits down on the ground and begins to meditate just like Piccolo taught him as a young boy.

'Ok Gohan...Let your mind clear...Concentrate...Relax' Gohan is then lost in his consciousness with nothing but a clear mind an emptiness. Seconds pass by to minutes and minutes then go on into hours. That is until arms incircle him and what he recognizes as breasts push into his back.

"Gohannnn~You've been out here four hours just sitting here when you could be inside with me doing experiments I didn't even get to sleep with you, so what gives?"He then turns around to see Matsu with a pout and teary eyed face staring right back at him.

"E-Experiments what experiment would you need me for?" He says this as he jumps up in surprise only to have her follow right behind him.

"Oh you know these kind of experiments..." At this moment Matsus lips descend upon his activating her wings once more. The more he kisses her the more he gets the feeling he now knows is love in the pit of his stomach. She then pushes her tongue against his lip asking for permission which he grants while also pulling them towards the side of the house to risk not being seen, this is when her soft body falls into his and fits like a glove within his arms making his ki really fluctuate.

'This is so a-'

"Against the inn rules, I thought I told you no perverted acts…" This is when Miya decides to make the perfect entrance breaking the couple apart for them to stare in horror as what is to come.

"This just won't do…" The lavender haired beauty then razes her almighty ladle and with a swift motion.

WHACK WHACK

"Now...Come on you two breakfast will be ready very shortly."And with that she was gone.

"Well that was-"

"Amazing." Gohan's words were taken right out of his mouth by the beauty standing to his side staring back with a blush as bright as the sun.

'These Sekirei will be the death of me…'The young Saiyan can only think to what his future holds from this point but one thing is for certain...

"I'm starving! Let's go eat!"And with that he practically walks in a trance like state towards the kitchen leaving the still flustered sekirei behind.

'I'm falling more in love then what my calculations last night thought was possible...But what are you Gohan, no person survives a fall like that...And you're not a sekirei so...What are you?'The lovestruck sekirei was then pulled out of her thoughts as she hurried to catch up and get the best seat in town...Next to her destined one. She then arrives at her destination and sits on his left while he is gobbling down the food.

"Yawn….Morning Everybody" Uzume says still half asleep while groggily walking over to Gohan and claiming the spot to his right side.

"Ahhh Uzume nice of you to...Finally wake up."Miya says this with a smile as bright as the son, but behind her a mask as dark as the moon shows something different.

"Haha...Sorry Miya I was sleeping like a rock."

'And sleeping with Gohan' The veiled sekirei thinks as Matsu and her exchange all knowing snickers.

Miya then turns her attention to Gohan who she notices is forking down the food into what must be a bottomless pit, because any normal man would be dead by now."So Gohan-san, I hear from Matsu you'll be staying here for a while, what is it exactly that you do, because rent isnt free here?"

"Imwhhh a fwighttaa" THe young saiyan forces out through mouthfulls of food.

"Gohan-san please finish eating so we can actually understand you..."

Gohan then gulps his food down as fast as possible and smiles with a big toothy grin " Haha sorry Miya what I said was I'm a fighter."

"Oh my how interesting...So that's why you were meditating for so long." Miya says while looking on in an all knowing grin.

"Yep that's it! But…I don't have a job right now because I'm still a student…"

"Oh that's quite alright Gohan...But I still believe you will need a job especially since you just cleaned out my whole fridge."Miya's demeanor doesn't change but what does change is the mask from before as it gets way more fearsome and is almost as scary as Vegeta...But not quite.

"No problem as soon as I'm done eating i'll go look for one...But I could never repay you for your hospitality thank you very much!"

At this comment Miya's heart flutters but her stone demeanor remains the same, refusing to budge.

"No thank you for taking care of my sisters Gohan i'm very much indebted to you as well."As Miya says this Matsu and Uzume inturn lay their heads on Gohan's shoulder almost nearly shocking him so bad that he choked to death on his own food, but after awhile the food is gone and Gohan is walking through the streets of Tokyo looking for Help Wanted signs with his shoulders hung low.

 **With Gohan Four Hours Later**

"Well that's the 5th place that didn't have any opening ughhhhh...No wonder my dad never got a real job…"

"You'll be a great scholar one day Gohan unlike your crime fighting father!' Ahh man if mom could see me now...She'd kill me.' This is when he feels an energy...Not a normal energy but an energy of a sekirei...But this one feels, restricted, confined….Trapped. Gohan's Saiyan curiosity gets the better of him as he follows the signal into what seems to be an empty condemned parking garage. Leading him towards a girl with a white lab coat and chains going across the middle keeping it together and what struck him the hardest was that she has one of the most depressed auras he's ever felt.

"Hello Miss a-are you okay?" Gohan asks quite taken back by the depressing atmosphere of it all but still manages to force a smile.

"I'm Broken...Useless, and will never be able to have an Ashikabi…" She says this as if it is fact and nothing else will change it.

"No...You are not useless I can feel in my heart you have been through alot...And it's very sad to see someone as pretty as you look so defeated." After Gohan says this her head then slowly raises up revealing the sekirei mark on her forehead completely out of place from where it should be.

"Are you not repulsed at what you see...I am broken and am a scrapped number."Gohan's gaze never falters as he stares at her with passion burning in his eyes.

"No I'm not, what I see is a beautiful woman who just needs a little bit of help...What's your name?"

"Akitsu…" The shock of what that boy just said left her just sitting there, speechless 'He thinks i'm not useless, d-does he want to be my ashikabi?'

"Nice to meet you Akitsu, I'm Gohan." Her eyes then lock with the man in front of her known as Gohan as a blush creeps its way onto her cheeks and her heart beats faster then she thought was ever possible 'Gohan…...My Ashikabi.'

"Ahhhh Bravo" A voice from behind them turns their attention to its holder a short boy about 15 years old with blonde hair and a swordsman to his side. "I'm sorry for interrupting the show...But sorry pal the broken numbers mine."He says this pointing towards Akitsu who at this point is now stood up in a combat stance.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa calm down...Don't get all feisty were just gonna take you on a nice ride is all." The boy then ushers the swordsman forward "Mutsu please don't hurt them too bad..."

"Yes Mikogami-sama." The swordsman known as Mutsu then takes his own battle stance and stares down Akitsu."Show me what a broken number can do...Prepare to fight."

"NO" Gohan then steps in between the two sekirei."Your fight is with me leave Akitsu out of this."

Mutsu is unfazed by this however."Oh a mere human...What could you possibly do?"

"Why don't you try me and find out tough guy, you don't stand a chance."

"Ah well whatever cocky human...Here I come!" As Mutsu says this he then runs at Gohan with lighting quick speed which Akitsu didn't have time to react to.

'NO My Ashikabi!' Akitsu thinks as she knows she was to slow in detecting his attack directed towards her now precious person.

But the speed for Gohan looked like Mutsu was going in slow motion and he easily blocked the sword attack with his index finger.

CLANK

"Is that all you got...I thought I was a...Mere Human."Gohan says with an all too cocky grin on his face. 'Oh man I sound so cool right now why didn't I use this kind of bravado as great saiyaman!'

"No…. impossible h-how'd did you block that!?"

"I do a lot of push ups and sit ups, and I drank pretty of juice." Gohan says bringing one of Vegeta's lines out making him look even cooler 'I nailed it!'.

"Curse YOU." Mutsu's anger gets the best of him and he starts swinging wildly with his sword and Gohan blocks them all so effortlessly without even moving.

"Mutsu kill the bastard we don't have all day!" The boy known as Mikogami shouts from the far end of the parking garage.

"Ok one last chance, Then I'll attack." Gohan stands his ground and waits for the impending attack but it doesn't come, instead Mutsu runs over and kisses Mikogami making his wings appear and his power double in comparison to what it was.

"Well how about this human...And after I kill you i'll make her suffer even more... HYAAA!" Mutsu then leaps through the air and brings the sword down at Gohan with all his might knowing the fight will be over.

THWAP 

"Nobody...And I mean nobody will ever hurt Akitsu...Ever again." The room goes quiet as they realize Gohan caught Mitsu's sword in his hand with no effort again whatsoever.

SMASH

His sword is then shattered into pieces as Gohan squeezes his hands effectively ending Mutsu's main way of attack.

"My turn." Gohan faster than anyone could see went low and sent an uppercut straight into Mutsu's jaw sending him flying through three stories of pure concrete.

"M-M-Mutsu no…"Mikogami could barely believed what he just witnessed to say the least.

"Oops I may of put more into that punch then I thought, sorry about that!" Gohan says while scratching his head and flashing his father's famous grin.

"Y-You'll pay for this you bastard!" And with that the boy ran out of the building seemingly to go look for his displaced Sekirei.

That is when Gohan felt a tug on his shirt and looked back towards a now teary eyed Akitsu.

"Thank you...Thank you so much Gohan, nobody has ever cared about me in my entire life due to me being broken but...Now I know I won't be broken anymore...Being with you as your Sekirei." She then looked up and placed a now fervent kiss on his lips not expecting anything to happen...But as the doctors told her she was broken they were proved wrong once again as the mark on her forehead disappeared and wings of bright glowing light shot out from her claiming her as his.

"This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!"

'Now and forever'


End file.
